The invention relates in general to chemical oxygen generators and in particular to a new and useful oxygen generator with an oxygen spark plug disposed in a container and arranged in series for activation with a starter and with a closed element containing a liquid, which can be destroyed from the outside, and with an ignition mixture activated by the liquid.
Chemical oxygen generators contain oxygen in combined form. Known are respirators which use chlorate spark plugs, generally called oxygen spark plugs, and respirators which use KO.sub.2 cartridges.
After the start by means of a starter, the oxygen spark plug supplies oxygen continuously. The KO.sub.2 cartridge requires carbon dioxide and moisture from the exhaling air for the reaction by which the oxygen is released.
Since this reaction can naturally only start after a few breaths, an oxygen spark plug takes over the oxygen supply in an apparatus with a KO.sub.2 cartridge, until the KO.sub.2 cartridge is activated.
A known chemical oxygen generator has in a container an ignition mixture activated by water, etc. and an oxygen spark plug activated by the ignition mixture. Above the ignition mixture under the cover of the container is arranged a water-filled glass ampoule in the cavity of a pot-shaped dish. The dish has a deformable convex bottom in the manner of a spring diaphragm. The cover of the container is provided with a center with an opening which is tightly sealed with a foil. For starting the oxygen generator by activating the oxygen plug, a thrust bolt is pressed down, which is arranged on the cover of the container and which is operated from the outside. It penetrates the foil and then presses on the convex bottom of the dish. The dish jumps out of its normal position into a concave position and destroys the glass ampoule. The issuing water activates the ignition mixture and thus starts the oxygen generator. A disadvantage of this starter is the sensitive glass ampoule. It must be arranged shock-proof in the container between the oxygen spark plug and the thrust bolt and must be kept in close contact with the ignition mixture. This requires a special arrangement in an additional part, which is not simple, due to the design of its bottom as a spring diaphragm. (DOS No. 26 20 300).